The Neglected Garden NOW ADOPTED GO TO AO3 UNDER THE SAME NAME
by Adazula
Summary: Tadashi and Hiro separated and went on their own ways after the death of their parents. This in turn put their relationship into turmoil and they lose contact over the number of years. With Hiro at sixteen and Tadashi now twenty-seven, they now have to mend their broken relationship. Whether they like it or not. For better or for worse. Female Hiro!
1. Chapter 1

Neglected Garden.

A story by: Adazula

Story description: Tadashi and Hiro separated and went on their own ways after the death of their parents. This in turn put their relationship into turmoil and they lose contact over the number of years. With Hiro at sixteen and Tadashi now twenty-seven, they now have to mend their broken relationship. Whether they like it or not. For better or for worse. Female Hiro.

* * *

Hiro feels the familiar cool handcuffs lock around her wrist before she is shoved roughly into the back of the squad car. Being arrested again for gambling on bot fights.

" I thought she was a boy with her hood up and the way she was dressed during the bot fight." One cop said.

" It's a pity these days. Kids now these days are being career criminals." The other cop said.

" Tell me about it. This one is no exception" His partner had said. Hiro could only grumble in response as the car pulls out from the alley she was in before the ambush of cops.

" I can hear you." She grumbles at the two. But they just shrug and keep talking as though Hiro wasn't here to hear them chat about her and her choices

Before she knew it, she was standing before the judge to hear what he has to say about her fate just twelve hours later and no sleep.

" Let's see…. Arrested five times for gambling on bot fights previously. Broke her parole terms more than once. All have been either paroled or dismissed. How does the defendant plea this time?" He asked impatiently as he puts down her file.

She grumbles the familiar words in the courtroom, " Not guilty."

Her lawyer straightens himself and says confidently, " Your honor. She is minor and has no previous violent arrests. She also is no flight risk. We are asking for leniency your honor."

" Yes she has no prior violent arrest. But she has convictions and broke her parole terms before." The prosecutor said sharply. " Who knows what she will do the next time around?"

" She just found out that she might have a relapse with her condition." Her lawyer said. Hiro growls at him in response. She hates that he just played the health card for sympathy.

" This is just an attempt for leniency!" The prosecutor scoffed.

The judge silences the woman" I will decide things from here Ms. Delany." He said before he turns to Hiro, " Young lady. You need to get your act together for both you and your aunt's sake. Which is why you will be asked to move to a suburban area for the duration of the summer by the end of this week. Hopefully three months of not being able to go bot fighting will knock some sense into your mind. If you are arrested again both here or in your designated area, you will be sentenced to jail for contempt. I wish you the best. This meeting is adjourned."

" I highly doubt that." Hiro hears the prosecutor snort as she gathers her papers and leaves..

The judge knocks his gavel and everyone moves about to leave the courtroom while Hiro's Aunt comes up to the front.

" Are you ok?" She asked her niece out of worry.

" I'm fine." She shrugged.

" Then what were you thinking!? And is that another piercing!?" Her Aunt shouts to Hiro's new additions.

Hiro has a small ring in her mouth that she got last night, but it wasn't the first. She has a nose stud. An ear cuff on her right ear and several lobe piercings on each ear. All pretty small, but pretty noticeable.

" It's nothing." She shrugged.

" It's something to me. Oh sweetie. What am I going to do with you?" She groans as she hugs her niece.

" Sorry about the piercing and the fact that we have to move." Hiro genuinely apologizes.

" I have a business to run. I can't just shut the place down and move." Her Aunt says in frustration.

" So what are we going to do?" She asked as they both leave the courtroom.

" Well. I found a way to send you to a suburban area." Her Aunt said. " But I don't know if you're going to like it."

" What are you talking about?"

" I got into contact with Tadashi." She confessed.

Hiro looks at her Aunt and says the one thought on her mind, " No." Before pacing ahead of her just wanting to go home now more than anything to ignore her Aunt.

" Give this a chance. He wants to help."

" Gee. Maybe he should have offered thirteen years ago." Hiro scoffed.

" You guys were in difficult positions at the time. It was the adoption agency's fault. Things have changed since." Cass tries to convince her niece.

" You are not doing this to me!"

" Yes I can and I will. This will be good for you and besides this is our only option."

Hiro stomps away and only thinks about one thing. Is to just go home and pretend that her life is not about to be ruined by seeing her brother again.

* * *

Hiro tosses and turns in her sleep. She has been trying to sleep to make up for the lack of it when she was in a jail cell. But nevertheless she wakes up in her huge but very cluttered room and hears some talking downstairs. It sounds like Cass and her lawyer, Errol. Hiro would make jokes about them by saying Casserole when she was little. Now whenever she hears them, they're just talking about Hiro and her troubles.

She goes over to the stairs and sits on them as she listens in on their chat.

" I'm glad we could work out the deal. I was so worried that Hiro was going to be sent to juvenile hall this time." She heard Cass.

" We're not out of the woods. She has to cooperate and be serious about it this time." Errol states. " It's a good thing her brother is living in a suburban area."

" I'm worried about her. She used to be such a happy and brilliant little girl. She built her first hoverboard when she was eight! Now she barely talks to me. She's constantly in trouble. I don't know what to do with her anymore. It especially when we found about the…." She could hear aunt choke.

Hiro feels her heart ached when she hears this. She never asked to hurt her aunt like this, but she did and she can't change that.

" Cass I know this hard on you, but it's harder in her. All we can do right now is make sure she will be safe and out of trouble." Errol tells her.

" I know. I just want her to happy again. I just want that little girl again." Cass says.

" I don't think you can Cass." Hiro says to herself as she falls asleep on the stairs. " How can I revive someone that's already dead inside?"

* * *

Hiro stands at the door of the train waiting for her Aunt. Cass comes in time to give her some gummy bears as a snack for the trip along with a hug goodbye before the train door closes and the train starts to pull out of the station.

As Cass disappears from her sight, Hiro could remember the words she said before the left for the train station earlier that morning.

" Hiro." Cass began. " I know you're angry and sad for such a long time. You didn't deserve what has happened. But you are more than what life has thrown at you and I hope that in time you can be able to overcome your inner demons and will be happy again. Please give you brother a chance before you make any decisions on how you feel about him. Make sure you eat well and you're taking your medications. I love you so much."

Hiro puts that thought aside as she looks out the window and takes a nap as San Fransokyo disappears from her vision and her journey begins against her own will.

* * *

 **This is inspired by** **When Marnie Was There** **and another movie that I won't mention yet because it will give so much of it away. Such a fantastic film by Studio Ghibli. Check it out if you want. I recommend it. If you haven't heard of Studio Ghibli. Check their movies out. They are some of the best fantasy anime you will ever see. Especially** **Spirited Way.**

 **This is once again a test chapter to see how people feel about this. This is the second story I am doing on a female Hiro. Check out my previous one,** **Mask of White** **.**

 **Tell me what you think. This will be revised a bit later on if I decide to go through with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Settling in.

Hiro fell asleep throughout most of the journey. By the time she woke up, she realized that she was nearing her destination to make the switch to a smaller line to where Tadashi's town is.

She contemplated just skipping the station and go who knows where. So she didn't have to deal with her brother. But then again, she really wouldn't want to do anything to drive her aunt more crazy at the idea. For the very least, she does kind of owe her for all the troubles she's caused over the years.

She gets up from her seat and pulls down her duffle bag from the overhang storage space and makes her way to the train door as it pulls into the station she's transferring from.

The train she transfers to is much smaller and slower. But the train ride is much shorter. It was only a few stops before it reaches the station.

The station was small. Really small. Unlike the San Fransokyo Union Station, this station only has a few pews for sitting with a ticket and information booth. As well as a couple vending machines and a coffee shop.

Hiro collapses into one day of the pews upon seeing that the station is practically empty. She honestly doesn't care that her brother isn't here. She rather savor the last few minutes of her freedom anyway.

That is until she heard some people come in.

" Do you think her train has passed by yet?" A woman's voice she heard.

" It just came by. I hope Hiromi hasn't missed her stop." A man's voice came in. Hiro rolls her eyes at this.

Hiromi is her birth name. Only she isn't called that on a normal basis except during official procedures. She only tolerates it when she hears her name.

She figures she has to give herself away at some point, so she stands up and says, " Tadashi?"

The couple turn to look at her. Tadashi has really grown since she last saw him about eleven years ago. He's tall and lean with a sharp jawline like their dad's. He's wearing skinny jeans with a blazer and cardigan over his shirt.

She can't believe what he looks like now. Then again she has changed too which is why the two of them are in shock upon each other's appearances. The only difference is that Hiro doesn't show it on her face.

The lady that was standing by Tadashi must be his wife. Of course, she would have known ahead of time if he bother to contact her. Either way, she looks pretty with the long blonde hair and tall frame.

" Hiromi?" He said.

" Yep." She confirms with a shrug.

He comes up to her and he has this look on his face of figuring out what the hell to say. Though Hiro isn't really that interested.

" You look... different." Was all he can say. Hiro figures it wasn't a compliment. I mean she does choppy boyish hair and piercings on her face. What was he expecting? A little angel?

" Thanks." She says. " Can we go now?"

" Uh.. Yeah sure. Do you want me to carry your bag?" He offered.

" I can handle it." She immediately responds as she heads towards the exit of the train station ahead of him and his wife with her bag in hand.

They hop into the couple's car and drive off to where they are living.

" I'm sorry it's crowded with stuff. We just went grocery shopping." He apologized as Hiro adjusts herself in the back.

" It's fine." She said as she moves her legs from the crate of fruit. He has a lot of food in this car. Probably because he doesn't go shopping all that often.

" So how's Cass?" He asked.

" She's fine." Hiro responds. She knows what he's trying to do is to try having small talk with her.

" I'm Honey. Tadashi's wife. It's nice to meet you Hiromi." The lady smiles at her.

" Ok." She shrugs.

The car ride lasted about an hour and it's mostly quiet. Tadashi and Honey feel like strangers to this sixteen year old. You would never think that Tadashi and this girl would be siblings

They finally reach the place where they are living at. Which has gone from a mid size town to really in the country. There are only a few stores that exist within the area they reached. Nothing really lively and fast pace about this place. Hiro doesn't like this at all.

" Is he some farm boy?" She thought about it as she stares out the window.

" Not really a place that has much going on, but it has its perks. I've been living here ever since I was adopted. It's great once you get used to it." Tadashi said earning nothing from the teenager.

He turns the car off the main road and up on a hill. By the time they reach the top of the hill was when Hiro saw the house.

It was certainly beautiful and very spacious unlike the congested apartment in San Fransokyo. It's one of these japanese like farmhouses that doesn't seem have much technology to them. Just the open like feeling. The house sits on a plot of land with a small farm next to it. This not where she imagined her brother living at.

" I thought you're a robotics engineer at some top notch engineering company." She responds.

" Yes. It's a bit of a commute, but I honestly don't mind the drive. It's nice living here." He says as he pulls into the garage.

" You'll love it here." Honey promised but she doesn't know her at all.

Hiro gets out of the car and pulls out her duffle bag from the trunk. She follows them through the sliding main door and sees already how differently they live. She watches them take off their shoes in the entryway before stepping into the main part of the house. After much consideration, she mimicks the same thing not at all feeling used to it.

" I'm going to start on dinner. Give you some time for a reunion." She said before she goes off to another room.

" Alright we need to lay down some ground rules." He said.

" I know the drill. I don't cause trouble for you. I just hope you extend the same courtesy to me." She said as she follows them into what appears to be the living room area. There are not couches for that matter. Just a few cushions on the floor. This is really traditional japanese living. What kind of a house has so little?

" That's not how we run things here." Tadashi shakes his head. " I don't want any secrets in this house. If you're in trouble, talk to me about it. You're not allowed to go anywhere without letting me or Honey know where you're going. You have to respect everyone here and we will respect you. If you don't, there is consequences and don't think I won't try. Understand?"

She scoffs. Oh great. He's a goody two shoes.

But she's not in the mood to argue.

" Fine." She begrudgingly said.

" One more thing before we show you to your room. The piercings have to go." He said as he holds out his hand.

" What?!" She said in outrage. " No. The piercings stay."

" I don't approve metal things on your face and since you're staying under my roof, you will take them out."

" No." She responds.

" Hiromi..." He says in a warning voice.

" It's Hiro." She said.

" What?" He said in confusion.

" It's Hiro. Not Hiromi." She repeats.

" Alright…..Hiro. The piercings are not staying with us."

" I'll take the mouth ring and the nose stud out. The ears you leave alone." She offered just to get him off her back.

But he shakes his head," This is not negotiable Hiro. You take those piercings out now and give them to me. I will let you keep a single pair of lobe piercings on. The rest will be given back to you when you leave."

" But I just got my mouth a few days ago. I take it out, it will close." She said.

" Well then. Maybe it's for the best." He said stubbornly.

She growls. She's not even here for five minutes and already he's telling her what to do. This is not what she signed up for. In fact, she didn't sign up to be here in the first place.

" Come on. I can stand here all day, but I'm not letting you off the hook. You best want to get this over with." He advised her.

She begrudgingly starts taking out her ear cuffs and putting them in his open hand. She moves onto her lobes. Then her nose stud and finally her mouth ring. Her tongue feels the bump from inside her mouth where her mouth ring is.

Tadashi closes his palm and places the jewelry in a plastic bag before it goes into his pocket.

" There that wasn't so bad." He gives her a smile. Which makes her even more angry. If he wasn't her relative, she would punch him in the face nevertheless.

She scoffs at him, " Can I be in my room now?"

He nods before he leads her down a hallway with her following and slides open a door.

The room doesn't much in it, but it is spacious. It has one of those japanese futon beds on the floor along with a low desk and cushion. There's a little closet for clothes. There are a couple of windows that help give it's light. It's a room she can live with.

" If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Honey or…" Tadashi said as Hiro swiftly goes in and slams the door on him. " Me."

* * *

 **I decided to wait on this update because I was busy with other stories. I just started on this and I'm still trying to figure out how things are going to go for this story. This is one of these stories I have thought about for the siblings. Especially if they were separated.**

 **Check out my other stories that can help with the waiting time. I have put a lot of time and work into them.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: One heck of conversation starter.

Hiro doesn't abuse alcohol nor does she get drunk many times, but she's not saying that it doesn't help with calming down her nerves.

She pulls out the canteen she's got hidden in her bag and takes a quick swig of it. It's sherry she stole a week earlier from her Aunt's kitchen. Nothing too strong, but it gets the job done.

The taste is awful to her, but the feeling it gives her is so worth it.

She breathes a sigh of relief to the drink coursing through her body. She just has to be careful though of where she hides and nurse it slowly so her brother doesn't find out just by looking at her.

She looks around the small room and decides to hide it between the folds of the the spare covers along in the closet for now. She knows from experience to change locations every week. She didn't get caught by her aunt previously, but came very close to teach her that lesson.

" Now where to hide you?" She asks herself as she pulls out her medication bag. She doesn't want to explain her need for them to her brother nor does she want him to think she's a druggie. She decides to hide those in her designated underwear drawer.

Her phone starts to buzz in pocket and she pulls it out to find that her aunt is calling her.

" Hello." She answers.

" _Hey Sweetie. How are you doing?"_ Her aunt asks.

" Ok. I guess. He took my piercings away though." She scoffs.

" _Well maybe that was for the best."_

She scoffs, " Great. Now you're agreeing with him. You should've adopted him."

" _Hiro. I know you're angry about it, but please give him a chance. He's trying to be a good brother to you._

" Oh. Yeah. It's working out great since we didn't even speak to each for thirteen years."

" _Look. These things will take time. Keep that in mind. I know things have been difficult for you. Believe me. It's been hard for me too. At least try to have a good relationship with him. Do it for me Hiro."_

" Fine." Hiro says.

" _I got to go, but call me tomorrow."_

" I will. Bye." Hiro says before ending the call.

" Hiro!" She hears her _brother_ call. " Time for dinner."

She scoffs as she slides the door open and heads towards the main space to find her brother, his wife, and an familiar older woman sitting at the table.

Hiro felt rage that she doesn't express at the woman. That's the woman who adopted Tadashi. The adoption agency tried to convince her to take Hiro too in the effort to keep the siblings together, but she heard it clearly at the age of three that she doesn't adopt trouble makers like Hiro.

She slowly shuffles her way over to the low table and sits down on the cushion. The feeling of not having a chair with a back is unfamiliar and uncomfortable to Hiro. The same thing goes for the stares that she has been getting as of right now.

The meal is silent except for people eating their bowl of rice and meat. Hiro has never had a home dinner like this in a long time. It's usually hot wings or take out in her aunt's household. She can't decide whether or not to like this.

" So this is Hiromi." The old woman finally says as she clicks her tongue.

" Yeah. So?" Hiro responds. " And it's Hiro. Not Hiromi."

" What kind of girl wants to be Hiro?" She scoffs. " It's a boy's name."

" She prefers to be called Hiro _mom."_ Tadashi says. Hiro frowns when he called her mom. There's only one mom in her life and she's dead.

" So you've been arrested for what? Drugs? Violence?" She asks the girl sharply.

Hiro glares at the woman. Already she's judging her.

" Betting on bot fights." She mumbles. She hates that this woman assumes the worst from her.

" I see." She says with a frown.

" Mom. Let's not get judgmental here. Hiro is my guest."

" I'm worried for you. You're going to be father soon and you have a criminal in your house." She says as though Hiro isn't here.

" Honey's pregnant?" Hiro thinks for a second before turning her attention back to the woman she seriously wants to punch right now, but she barely maintains her cool.

" She needs to be here as part of a condition with the parole board." Tadashi says. " Now we are not talking about this."

" I'm just saying that we have no idea what we're dealing with. She can put this family in danger." The woman nearly shouts.

" Well that is not your decision to make." Tadashi shouts at mom.

Hiro clenches her fist in anger as she continues to hear more of the argument. Honey looks over to the girl and notices her shaking.

Hiro sits in her seat fitfully as she instantly has a flashback to when she was in the child welfare department at the age of three. Many people running around. Most of them were frantic.

" _Are you sure no one will take her?" One guy says on the phone._

" _Please consider this. She really needs a home." A woman begs to a couple._

" _We have enough problems as is with our kids. I get that he's my brother, but we can't take on his kid. Find someone else." The man says sternly._

 _" I got off with the grandparents. They won't take her since they live in an elder's community and it doesn't allow kids. Plus also the health issues were take into consideration." Another man says out of frustration._

 _Hiro does nothing as she clutches onto her old teddy bear as she lets the department people run around like chickens. She looks over to her right and sees down the hall her brother smiling happily as he leaves with his new family._

" _Don't go." She whimpers. " Please don't leave me."_

 _But her brother doesn't notice her as he disappears from her sight as though she didn't even matter._

 _She just continues to sit in the chair as more people come in to find a way to get rid of her off their list of problems until they eventually gave up and sent her to foster care._

She comes back to reality to find the same brother who forgotten her continue to argue with the woman he calls Mom.

Not being able to take it anymore, she boldly stands up. Making everyone in the room turn their attention to her.

" Thank you for a lovely dinner. I'll be in my room." She grumbles before she stomps out of the space.

She slides her bedroom door close and collapses on her floor bed feeling anger and frustration. People constantly think of her as bad person. What's worse is that she doesn't have anyone to defend her now. It's more or less being fed to a bunch of wolves.

She pulls out an old picture out of her hoodie. It was a day at the zoo with her family before the accident. Everyone's happy. Hiro looks down at the little girl with the gap in her teeth and barely recognizes her. She's dead as far as Hiro's concern.

She puts away the picture and decides to cut her losses by getting ready for bed. Nothing much you can do in the middle of nowhere anyway. She pulls on her and was about to take out her pills when she hears knocking on her door.

" Hiro." She hears Honey on the other side of door. " Can I come in?"

" What's the point?" She she shrugs. She hears the door slide open.

" Look. Lisa is just a bit overprotective on Tadashi. Can you understand that?" She says as she sits besides Hiro's bed.

" A lot of people are. Especially when it comes to me." She scoffs.

" We know you're not a bad person Hiro, but I want to understand you. Tadashi wants to understand you. That's why we step forward to help you."

" Help me?" Hiro says in anger. " How is taking away my piercings helping me? How is being interrogated by mega bitch over there helping me? You guys sure have a way with me already."

" That's not true. We know you're a pretty smart girl. We heard about your graduation from high school three years ago. That's amazing." Honey tries to point out the positives.

" Why do you care about that?" Hiro scoffs as though her achievements mean nothing to her. "I graduated early. People have done it before. Doesn't make me special or anything."

" Hiro…." Honey says in concern.

" Just go." She says.

Honey was reluctant, but she decides to leave.

" I'll see you in the morning." Honey says before she slides the door close. Leaving Hiro some peace for once.

Hiro goes over to her underwear drawer and pulls out the medication bag. She pulls out the canister of pills that she was looking for.

" Antidepressants. For Hiromi Hamada." The label says.

Hiro sighs as she looks at the label before opening the canister and spills out two tablets. She gulps them down and has a swig of alcohol from her canteen to flush them down her throat. Hopefully this will make her sleep.

* * *

 **A scene taken out of When Marnie Was There. I found this scene to be a real downer. I don't know I like and it fits well into the story. Along with Hiro being diagnosed with clinical depression. I want to kind of steer away from my Mask Of White story, but there's already a few elements from it. Hopefully, I won't rip off from my own story. Which can be actually hilarious now that I have thought about it.**

 **Please Review and See you later.**


	4. ADOPTION ANNOUNCEMENT

**After considering, I have decided to place this story up for adoption. Given that people like the idea of it, but I really need to cut back on my writing a bit. So I am going to place this up for adoption. Pm me if you are interested. I'm sorry that I won't be the one to finish, but I look forward to seeing how this will all play out in the end.**


	5. Now Adopted!

**To those that have been hoping for more updates on this story. Good news.**

 **This story has been adopted by a wonderful writer under the pen name: HiroAngelLight. I trust her to give the story the finish that it deserves.**

 **However the story is currently housed in AO3. Not here on Fanfiction. So you will have to go to a different website for it. Luckily it's under the same name, so it shouldn't be that hard to find.**

 **Anyway Happy Reading!**


End file.
